His Amaranth
by MarchingPatriot93
Summary: What could happen when a certain white-haired teen sannin comes upon an angelic blonde-haired teen sannin. The certain rampage of the village could tell you what, and so could that third sannin, even if it was not his fault.


Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Naruto or the song 'Amaranth'.

Two young men sat at the edge of the pier near their favorite lake, just outside of the town's limits in the mountains. They played fondly with a small sailboat that the older of the two had built with his ninjutsu. The older, raven-haired boy looked on happily as the younger, white-haired boy swung his legs off of the piers edge. His feet hit the surface of the water as he dragged the boat from side to side by its long string. The younger looked up from his fun and saw a beautiful, yet injured, blonde-haired woman lying on a rock in the river up-stream. Blood seemed to have streamed from her eyes, which were closed as if she was only sleeping. Her pale skin reflected the sun's rays, and her lips were a pale purple color. The water lapped at her bare feet, and the wind brushed against her cheeks with gentle gusts.

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself…_

The older raven-haired boy reached her first, ushering the younger white-haired boy over.

"Come on, Jiraiya!" He said frantically as he looked down at the young woman.

"I'm coming Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he ran towards his older friend.

Orochimaru looked down at the young woman again and inspected her thoroughly. She didn't appear to have any open wounds on her body; it was just the blood that dripped from her eyes that bothered him the most. Jiraiya was also fazed by the blood that had fallen from the young woman's eyes, but he wouldn't or couldn't understand how or why it had.

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end little he can do alone…_

They slowly pulled her off of the rock that she was laying on and placed her body on the grass. They hoisted her up and brought her away from the water's edge. She looked so beautiful, but she was still so fragile. Jiraiya wrapped a cloth around her eyes to help prevent the bleeding from continuing, and it worked as they helped her steady herself on a wooden, bed-less, stretcher.

_You believe, but what you see,_

_You receive, but what you give_

_Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart,_

_The tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth_

_In the land, of the daybreak!_

They walked over a beautiful waterfall and through a vast, open, field with a gorgeous sunset behind them. Orochimaru led the woman and Jiraiya past an abandoned house near the foot of the beautiful mountains that were near the town.

_Apart from the wandering path_

_In this brief flight of time,_

_We reach for the ones whoever dare…_

_You believe but what you see,_

_You receive but what you give…_

_Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart,_

_The tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth_

_In the land, of the daybreak!_

They slowly walked past a ravine with small smiles on their faces as the woman rested on the wooden stretcher, her arms supporting her up since her body could fail her. The mountains now lay behind them with the sun setting and the trees growing longer shadows with it.

_Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart,_

_The tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth_

_In the land, of the daybreak!_

Orochimaru and Jiraiya walked over a bridge with heads held high as they past some of the villagers. The villagers were mainly older people in this small town, and that left Jiraiya and Orochimaru as the main young shinobi that lived there. The villagers looked on with confusion in their eyes, and jaws that now hung open for some, others just looked on with disapproval. Many stepped out of their way as they made their way across the bridge that hung over the river, and towards a house that lay beyond where the two had lived for many months while they finished building their new home.

_Reaching, searching, for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling…Calling…_

The woman now sat on a small bed, her head hung towards the floor. Jiraiya gently brushed his hand over her cheek, and she jerked back with surprise. Jiraiya pulled his hand back from her until she regained herself. Villagers stormed towards them from outside of the window, but they were far off for the time.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the young woman.

"I am Tsunade…Who are you?" She said as she hung her head once more.

"That's a beautiful name; Tsunade…My name is Jiraiya." He said as he brushed his hand against her cheek again.

"It's a wonderful name…" She said, smiling at his touch.

He brought his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head. Villagers continued to storm towards the house, this time they were closer than they were before. Blood dripped down Tsunade's cheek and fell from her face and into Jiraiya's open palm.

_Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart,_

_The tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth_

_In the land, of the daybreak!_

An older man from the village stormed into the small house and pulled Jiraiya away from Tsunade. Orochimaru was pulled out as well, and all Tsunade could do was flail her hands around wildly and call Jiraiya's name.

"Jiraiya!" She called as she tried to feel for his arm or any part of his body or clothing.

"Tsunade!" He called back as he was forced out of the house, Orochimaru closely behind him.

_Caress the one, (Caress the one) the never fading rain in your heart,_

_The tears of snow-white sorrow (Sorrow…)_

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth_

_In the land, of the daybreak!_

More men from the village set fire to the wooden frame of the house, and it quickly ignited with a golden-orange glow as the house burned. Tsunade continued to feel around until the scent of smoke hit her nose. Smoke rose from the burning house, and all Jiraiya and Orochimaru could do was look on from the spot where they were held at bay by the villagers.

_Daybreak!_

Tsunade sat on the bed, her head hung once more, and her body began to glow with a bright-blue coloring. She was able to save herself from certain death as her body glowed brighter and was soon flying high above the burning house, which Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still looking at with horror in their eyes. Had she gotten out? Was she still alive? The questions buzzed around in their heads as they contemplated young Tsunade's current condition and situation. Jiraiya saw a flicker of blue from the corner of his eye, and looked just in time, along with Orochimaru, to see Tsunade's form disappearing into the clouds above.

**Author's Note: **Wow...Another songfic done for me. Completed at 5:50 AM. I just randomly thought of the idea while listening to 'Amaranth' and thought, "Dang, I could write one awesome fanfic for this song." And that's EXACTLY what I did. I hope you guys like it, and please, no flames. Oh, and 'Amaranth' is copyright to Nighwish, and 'Naruto' is copyright to Misashi Kishimoto.


End file.
